The New Ghost In The House
by BobWhite
Summary: Based off the US series. Sally wasn't Danny's first victim. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Death

**Full Summary:**

Athina has shown up at Sally's house not knowing why she has come. What happens when Aiden and Josh come home to her staring at Sally? Will they find out why she is attracted to Sally? And does this have anything to do with Danny?

**Death:**

**The House:**

Athina was on the bus heading home from the school library. She was sixteen. Her parents would be waiting for her to get home. But she had a stop to make. She was seeing someone older and didn't want her parents to know that she was seeing him. His name was Danny. He was eighteen and she knew that her parents would disagree over her seeing him. But he was cute and charming and everything ended up like it always did.

They would always meet at an abandoned house where nobody would know that they were meeting up. It always seemed that she was always doing something wrong. This time was no different. She got there late, which is normally what happened when she studied at the library. She saw him waiting for her. At first, once she was inside the house, once the door was closed, they started making out. It seemed to go like that for a few more minutes before he pulled out of the kiss. He walked into what was supposed to be a living room, but at the moment was nothing.

She followed him, expecting to find some kind of food waiting like normally. But today was different. It seemed Danny had some other kind of plans going through his mind and he meant to enact them there that night. Athina watched as Danny pulled a long stick from his bag. She did not see what was on the end of the stick, but she knew that she needed to get out. She turned to run and noticed that the door had been blocked and that there was no way out. She found herself fleeing to the basement stairs. She ran down the stairs and Danny followed yelling at her as he came.

She tripped on the last step and fell the rest of the way down. She lay at the bottom of the stairs as Danny thundered down them, unable to move due to her busted ankle. She pulled herself towards one of the walls but was stopped when Danny grabbed her broken ankle and pulled her back towards him. The stick she now saw was not a stick after all. In fact it was more like a small axe, mostly used for chopping wood when someone went camping. She screamed but knew her scream was never going to be heard.

He slammed the small axe into her chest over and over again until there was no life left in her. She saw him stand over her and then felt her body being picked up. She was no longer alive, but that didn't meant her spirit wasn't floating around somewhere. Danny couldn't very well carry her bloody body from the house, so he buried her in the basement floor, then made sure there was no evidence that said she was there. He poured lye over her body then put the cement block he had removed earlier back over the hole she was now laying in.

Danny left the house then, never expecting to return to it because he really didn't seem to care that he had just killed a sixteen year old girl who was head over heels in love with him. He never thought about her after that, walking away and burning the clothes he had been wearing that day. The axe he had buried with her so that he didn't have to explain to his parents why he had a bloody axe with him when he walked back into his family's house.

Athina's body was never found and even though the Boston Police looked for her for more than a year, her case ended up turning cold and then everyone stopped looking for her all together.

**And All It's Friends:**

**Sally's House:**

Athina was still wandering the basement of the house that she had been killed in. Danny had gotten away with her murder, as well as the murder of his fiancé. Danny and Sally had bought the same house that Danny had killed Athina in without him even remembering what he had done in the house. Athina was still unable to leave the basement where she had been killed so it wasn't like she could tell anyone that she was there. She had been unable to haunt anyone because no one really went into the basement except to look at the breaker, which rarely shorted.

Athina was aware that she could do things with her ghostly powers but didn't seem to have them under control yet. So she was surprised at what Danny did to Sally. But then again, she probably shouldn't have been surprised, Danny was a violent man, that much she knew. She knew how she died, but she had been unable to move on because her door had never appeared. So she was stuck in the house for the rest of her undead life and she didn't know how to tell anyone that she was even there.

When the two boys moved into the house and started seeing Sally everywhere, Athina realized that they could only see Sally because they themselves were monsters, just like Sally and just like herself. It was like she was stuck in the basement because that was where she had been killed. She wondered what her family was doing right now, if they even thought about her anymore. Sally was twenty-three, which meant Danny would be twenty-four now. He had grown in the past six years, but not by that much because he still had his anger.

When Danny came back to the house for a final time to try and burn Sally out, he was arrested for the arson attempt and for turning himself in for killing Sally. But he did not confess to the murder of Athina because nobody had even seen her ghost, let alone had been told that she had died in that house because nobody knew. The boys and Sally had finally gotten Danny to confess to the one thing he had been hiding from everyone for so long. But could they get him to confess about murdering Athina even though he is already in jail?


	2. Breaker Issues

**Breaker Issues:**

For once it wasn't Sally screwing with the electricity or the house. It was Athina. She was trying to get someone to come down to the basement so that she could tell them that she was there, that she was the one haunting them now, though it wasn't really haunting since she couldn't leave the basement. But it worked, because the next thing she knew, the two boys were coming down the stairs and Sally had followed, wanting to know why the electricity was freaking out this time when she had nothing to do with it. Athina hid at first as they turned their flashlights on the breaker to have a look. It was Sally who thought she saw something hiding in the shadows.

"Hey, guys, I don't think we're alone here. I think someone else is down here."

"Sally what are you talking about?" _Josh asked._

"I mean think about it Josh, when Danny went away I stopped doing things to the house but the house still continued to shake and do everything I used to do when Danny was lying to everybody."

"She has a point Josh. So who do you think is down here Sally?" _Aiden asked. I stepped out of the shadows then and made myself known. All three of them screamed._

"What, I can't look that bad can I? I mean I know it has only been six years, but I mean really."

"Six years since what? How did you get into our house?"

"I can't leave, I mean I can't leave this room, my body won't let me, guess it was because I was killed right here."

"You're a ghost too?"

"Of course Sally. And I'm sorry, I guess I should've made myself known when you and Danny bought the place but I honestly didn't think you would end up the way I did. I thought you would see him for who he really was and leave him. I never got that chance."

"Danny killed you too?" _Aiden asked._

"I was sixteen he was eighteen, never even got to see if my parents were looking for me. I mean I knew they were because I could hear the police going from one door to the other asking the neighbors if they'd seen me the night I disappeared, but I figured they would have arrested Danny before he ever met anyone else and did the same thing to them that he had done to me."

"Who are you? And where is your body?" _Josh asked._

"I am Athina Louis. And as for my body," _I said stepping more into the light and right onto the piece of cement that had been cut out and you could tell it had been cut out, _"I'm standing right above it. Look, all you have to do is get the police here and get them to look under this patch of cement and get them to run the fingerprints on the handlebar of the small axe (or hatchet as some people might say) and then Danny will be charged with my murder and my parents can finally bury me without wondering where I have been all this time."

"He killed you with a hatchet?"

"Yes, he did. I was late because I was coming from the library and he knew that when I was coming from the library to expect me to be late because it took three busses to get from the library to the house. We always met in abandoned houses and this was no different time. We kissed and then we went into the living room to eat but he grabbed the hatchet first and started hitting me with it. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth so I couldn't. When I was dead, he wrapped me in the plastic that had been covering the floor and took me down to the basement. He had moved a piece of cement out of the floor and buried me here, where no one would ever find me."

"And you haven't left this room since? You've been stuck in this same room for six years?" _Aiden asked._

"Yes, but I really hate being stuck here so I made sure you would come down here and check the breaker. I've sorta got all my ghost powers situated out and all, but the whole moving from one room the other has eluded me thus far."

"Here, take my hand and I'll show you the way upstairs. Come on guys, we have a new roommate."

"Yay us, well, we have to get the cops involved seeing as that is what Athina wants." _Josh said._

"And they won't be able to blame it on us because we didn't live anywhere near the city when she was killed. But they are going to wonder how we knew that her body was there."

"Well, you could tell them that you were moving things around in the basement and you tripped over the cement piece and wanted to know why it was different from the rest and lifted it up a little and saw what was under it and decided to call the cops." _I said._

"Yes, we could do that. But what are we going to say we were moving from the basement?" _Sally asked._

"Do you have a heavy wardrobe or dresser that can be used in the basement for storage?"

"Well, yeah, we do."

"So just move it down there and say you tripped over the piece of cement when you were moving the dresser to the basement for some extra storage space."

"You know, I think you're going to fit right in with us."

"Well thank you Sally. I'm just bummed I'll never get to see my parents again and that I never got to finish school or get married and have kids or go to college. Danny took my life from me. And now all I want is to have it back but I can't. I've never had anyone to talk to before, only myself."

"Well, I can help you leave the house if you want and then we need to go to the haunted part of the hospital that Aiden and Josh work at so that you can put your questions on the wall of souls. Nobody ever goes there and the only ones that are there are earthbound souls. And don't worry; I'll be with you the whole way. I won't let them creep you out like they creeped me out the first time I went there."

"Well thank you Sally. Could you take me to see my parents?"

"Well, let's just take one step at a time, shall we?"

Will Danny confess to killing Athina all those years ago? And will Athina's family be able to bury the daughter they lost all those years ago? Will Athina be able to move on now that the truth is out and she can leave the basement?


End file.
